Beacons RAVE
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Thousands of years ago there was a war between the forces of light and malicious forces of the dark. The resulting explosion destroyed our world and scattered the precious Rave Stones across it. The World was reborn as Remnant who remain ignorant of the past. Now a new hero and his allies must work together to gather the precious Rave Stones. A New Huntsman a new Rave Master.
1. Trailer 1 Red Rave

Beacons RAVE Team Red Rave Trailer

ESKK: Hey another prompt for future use if you guys don't like it or feel it shouldn't be done then by all means let me know in the reviews. Anyway please enjoy this prompts it will have three more trailers possibly four to go with it. Anyway please enjoy this thriller.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"** **Form of TCM."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Rave Master only the OC's that will appear. Anyway please enjoy and say no to lawyers.

 _Our Beliefs that's where our strength comes from._

(Start)

*Insert Red Like Roses Red Trailer

It was snowing at night as it signaled that it was winter. At this time many people would be in bed asleep in there warm homes and that was true for all but one person, one girl. This red hooded girl was standing in front of a grave with a rose symbol similar to the one this girl has on her belt. This young girl's entire outfit spoke of a red riding hood motif as she stood before the grave. The wind blew her cape causing Red Rose Pedals to blow off as she looked upon the grave for a while longer.

She then began walking away it showed the Graves had writing on it that said "We kindly Scatter." The girl began walking through the forest much like the story of little red riding hood except this looked ominous and there was only one "big bad wolf."

Unknown to her as she walked a white being popped out of the snow as it looked around while shivering. This being had a large white head with a yellow carrot like nose as it looked around. "Puun." The creature called as the girl did not hear.

"Plue where are you!" A voice called from behind as Plue got up and followed it as unaware to the girl, the being called Plue, and whoever the voice was they were being hunted. Plue soon arrived to a young man around the girls age as he had silver hair with red eyes, wearing a black skin tight shirt that sleeves go up a bit below his elbows, he was wearing fingerless glove as he had pants with a chain on them as well, he was wearing a short sleeved black blazer with a cross on the back as there was armor on the shoulders, for shoes he had armored shoes that were light but durable as he looked to his ally.

"Where did you run off to Plue?" The boy asked as he looked to the creature.

"Puun." Plue said before pointing ahead.

"Well you're my guide to the stones so might as well." He said before running torts where the black dot eyed creature pointed.

Meanwhile the girl arrived at a large clearing that showed many black creatures in the form of wolves as the snarled and growled at the girl. The girl seemed unaffected just as she was unaware of the young man that was coming her way. She looked around and saw the creatures were ready to pounce before they attacked as they charged at the girl. Three were about to gang up on her as the boy arrived and was shocked.

"Hey look out!" He called just before the girl vanished in a flurry of rose pedals. "Where did she go?" He said before Plue pulled his pants and pointed up where the young man looked and to his shock saw the girl in the air. She then pulled out her contraption from her back opening it up into a sniper rifle which she then began firing with at the wolf monsters.

The young man was impressed as he saw this as he whistled before Plue looked to him. "Got it bud I'll help her out." He called before pulling out his large sword from his back as it was quiet the blade as on its hilt was an odd design while on the blade was a musical note to show who had created it. "Let's go!" He roared before charging forward.

The girl meanwhile transformed her gun into a large scythe while she slashed at a few of these wolves before holding it at ones shoulder. The wolf creature snarled at her before the girl smirked and pulled the trigger and her weapon was pushed with enough force to cleave the wolf monster in two. She soon saw a shadow behind her and saw another wolf right on top of her. But before she could react the wolf was cleaved in two as she saw the young man there as he smiled.

"Hey need a hand?" He asked with a smile as the girl looked.

"Could always use the help." The girl said as the man then shouldered his weapon as he was ready to go.

"Then let's fight!" He called before charging forward and began hacking and slashing at his opponents. As he mowed them down the girl ejected the empty bullet and fired more as she was mowing them down. She then jumped and back flipped away from a wolf as the two were soon standing back to back. "I'm Rey by the way, Rey Raiden." The young man said as he slashed away an opponent.

"I'm Ruby Rose." The girl said as the two smiled at each other before they went back to fighting. The girl then jumped up and began swinging with her scythe to mow down the monsters that came her way as the young man saw they were coming from the forest.

"Nice weapon what is it other than a scythe and a high impact rifle?" Rey asked as he looked to Ruby who smiled.

"Its name is Crescent Rose, what's your weapon and what can it do." She asked as they were kicking ass.

"It's just a large claymore but it has a secret thanks to this." He said pointing at the cross sword like stone at the base. It's called the Ten Commandments and well I guess it's better to show you." The young man said before raising his sword high. **"EXPLOSION!"** Rey called before his sword glowed and turned into a sleek orange sword with a design of an X at the hilt area and the stone from before at the base.

"So cool." She said as what she saw she swore it was like magic.

"Ruby the first form of TCM you saw was Eison Meteor this form is called Explosion the Detonating Sword." HE said with a smile before he began cutting through the monster much faster than before as they blew up with each hit. Rey jumped up sending explosive disks at his opponents causing them to explode in large numbers. Ruby cut a few more of the wolves before she had to block a strike as when the boy got to her they saw they were outnumbered.

"I got a plan." Rey said as Ruby smiled.

"So do, I." Ruby said as she replaced her cartage before the two got ready. They waited before charging forward with their special abilities cutting through multiple opponents before in the end after the flying of many limbs and empty bullets the two came out on top. But Rey then snapped his fingers causing an explosion to rock the area killing all the remaining monsters there. Ruby put her scythe to her back as Rey stood with her as he shouldered Explosion before it reverted to Eison Meteor all while empty bullets fell into the snow.

"So who are you?" Ruby asked as she looked to him as Rey smiled and picked up Plue who got out of the snow.

"I'm Rey Raiden the Rave Master and this is the Rave Bearer Plue he's a Carrot Nosed Dog." Rey said as Ruby squealed at the fact there was a dog here.

"Puun." Plue greeted as he looked to Ruby.

(Trailer 1 End)

R: Ruby

W

B

Y

R Rey

A

V

E

Name: Rey Raiden

Age 16:

Hometown: Garage Island (reference)

Semblance: Double Critical This Semblance allows him to double the power of his attacks every 10 seconds but he has to be careful because he can only handle so much before he burns out.

He grew up on a sunny island outside the Kingdoms, everything was peaceful for him until Grimm attacked. Rey took the fight to them where he discovered the Key Rave Stone in his house which chose him as the new Rave Master and the TCM which he used both to drive off the Grimm. He met Plue and together after heading to Mistral to repair the TCM they made their way to Vale to begin searching for the other four Rave Stones and defeat the evil of the Shadow Stones. He ends up enrolled into Beacon with Ruby where he becomes the Leader of Team RAVE and once they get the chance there going Rave Stone Hunting.

ESKK: Ok everyone I hope you all enjoy this and hope to see you here next trailer. So until then like always leave a review and ja ne.


	2. Trailer 2 White Magic

Beacons RAVE White Magic Trailer

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new trailer so please enjoy and yeah I published this all on the same day man I am good. Now then let's start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master of RWBY so shut up and read this thing.

(Start)

 _Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has now metrics or form of measure. And all of it… is irreplaceable. But eventually we find those who can calm the sorrow and bring happiness to them as well as friendship. Those friends are also irreplaceable._

In what looked like an opera house a spot light was seen in the darkness as soon the announcer was heard. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Weiss Schnee." The Announcer said as that caused the people to applaud and cheer as Weiss a girl dressed in a white dress with white hair walked on stage as she had a scar on her left eye.

*Insert Mirror, Mirror White Trailer theme

As the piano played people watched in silence as Weiss looked to the side and saw her friend there as she smiled and gave two thumbs up to her. This friend had two tonfa blasters on her lower back as she was wearing short shorts with knee high boots, a blouse that had armor on the shoulder, a gauntlet on the same arm and a bracelet on her left hand. She seemed to have a tattoo on her shoulder that seemed to have faded as it looked similar to a bar code as if you looked at it one way it showed a name but another it showed numbers.

Weiss nodded to her blue eyed chocolate blond haired friend before facing the crowd before closing her eyes. It was then that Weiss began singing.

-Mirror tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all.-

As Weiss sang she remembered when she had met her friend earlier this year who later became her music manager and best of friends.

(Flashback)

Weiss had her Rapier Myrtenaster drawn as the light in this dark room belonging to her family lit up to reveal a large suit of armor that began to stand up. This armor was possessed by a Grimm as it glared at Weiss ready to kill her seeing as she was a human. The armor then charged at Weiss to which she avoided it flipping away which allowed her to dodge its massive sword.

Weiss then held her Myrtenaster at the ready before charging forward and attacking the as she attacked from different spots. As Weiss kept attacking she was soon knocked to the side as she went flying before out of nowhere someone caught her. This girl had entered and saw this fight and knew Weiss didn't stand a chance so she decided to intervene.

"I got you!" She called as Weiss was shocked to see someone had caught her.

"Who are you, better question how did you get here?" Weiss demanded as she looked at the new ally.

"Doesn't matter know; that I'm here to help." The girl said as Weiss looked. "As for my name, I'm Anya Rune." Anya greeted with a smile as Weiss looked.

"I'm Weiss Schnee but you shouldn't have come here." Weiss said as Anya smiled.

"I got anywhere people need me, that's my truth." Anya said as she pulled out her Tonfa Blasters ready for a fight.

"Very well then I suppose your help would be needed." Weiss said as she held her weapon at the ready. "Just keep proper form." Weiss said as Anya then charged while she fired at the creature. The force of her weapon had the creature blocking with its sword before she began hitting it with her weapon.

Weiss was surprised before she circled around while spinning the spinner on her Myrtenaster. The Grimm saw it before is slashed down on her before Weiss deflected the attack before the armor one upped her and punched her making a gash around her left eye.

"Weiss!" Anya called as Weiss looked.

"I'm ok!" Weiss called as she then flipped in the air before hitting the wall and jumped off the wall before sending ice at the armors leg. She then jumped over the armors sword switching to Wind knocking the sword out of its hand. Anya fired it away for good measure as the two then nodded at each other.

Anya then summoned energy tendrils and sent them at the creature before catching its fist as armor struggled to escape. Weiss then charged her own aura before her blade began to glow with runes before in the end Weiss charged at the creature and stabbed through it as Anya used her energy to crush it causing it to shatter like glass.

Weiss and Anya stood next to each other as Anya smiled at her to which Weiss returned the smile with a small smile of her own as both knew this would be a start of a beautiful friendship.

(Flashback end)

Weiss opened her eyes as she looked to the side and saw Anya there smiling at her friend. Weiss then looked to the crowd before doing a small bow just as the curtains began to close. Once they were closed the girl walked over to her friend and the two shared a gal hug as Anya smiled at her friend.

(End)

R: Ruby Rose

W: Weiss Schnee

B:

Y:

R: Rey Raiden

A: Anya Rune

V:

E:

Name: Anya Rune

Age: 17

Semblance: Lock on, this ability allows her to use projectile weapons and they never miss there target, but it is not full proof as if the opponent successfully avoids it at the last possible second the attack will miss and leave her wide open.

Origin: She was the girl who was an expert gambler, she knew how to gamble and never lost at a bet. With her gambling she did draw trouble to her when people thought she was cheating which was how she met up with Weiss running from sore losers. She ended up becoming Weiss's music manager and together were able to make quiet the fortune together before Weiss decided she wanted to be a huntress and in turn Anya went with her friend to Beacon sense they both had combat abilities and knew the had to end upon the same team at least.

ESKK: Hey hoped you all enjoyed this and like always leave behind a review and a few ideas you may have for this fic. Anyway see you next time and like always ja ne.


	3. Trailer 3 Black Silver

Beacons RAVE Black Silver Trailer

ESKK: Hey third trailer hope you all enjoy this and like always leave a review so have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Rave Master so like always say no to lawyers.

 _Your Hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation. But as for me I will seek out the greatest fortunes of the world with my closest allies and friends who know it might be fun._

(Start)

*Insert, From Shadows RWBY Black Trailer

In a forest of red leaves and even red ground a young woman in black sat. She sat there looking at the sky as he outfit's primary color was black as on her back was what looked like a katana in a large bladed sheath. Upon her head was a large black bow as she looked to the sky as if trying to find an answer to questions that have been plaguing her.

"Blake." Came a Male voice as he looked to Blake while wearing a black suit. "It's time." He said as it caused the girl to turn to him as her hair was still being blown by the wind. When she turned to him it was revealed that her eyes were a topaz yellow as there seemed to be some makeup around her eyes.

"Alright." She said with a look that spoke she had been questioning her resolve for their cause.

(Later)

The two were moving with a speed of ninja's as they ran through the forest to their desired destination. As they ran they eventually arrived at a cliff where a set of train tracks were at the bottom. As they stood it was revealed that Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud had a large ribbon on it as they looked at the train. The two then saw the train was now passing there spot before they then jumped down and began sliding down the hill like cliff.

As the slid down they held the hilt of their weapons as the man with red hair and a Grimm mask was holding his weapons scabbard as well so they don't lose their weapons. Eventually they arrived at the bottom and jumped onto the train as they grabbed their weapons and stabbed them into the train's roof to keep from falling off. When they got foot ground they began running to the desired cart so they can claim what they came here for and after jumping from cart to cart they eventually arrived at one cart in particular with a roof door.

The man then with a quick draw movement cut the lock before opening the door and entering the train. Once inside they were shocked to see that there were machine guard here as well as a young man sitting cross legged on the floor as if waiting for them. "Geez I was wondering when you two would show up." The man said as the man glared.

"Who are you!?" He demanded as the man stood up revealing himself. He was wearing a light purple hoodie with a musical note on the back as his hands had gauntlets on them, on his baggy pants were large bags that clanked a bit showing there was metal in there, upon his forehead was silver piercings while he was wearing a silver necklace around his neck. The young man had violet hair which matched his hoodie as he was also wearing combat boots. The primary color of his outfit was violet with the secondary being silver which was shown through armor and accessories on his body.

"Me? Just call me Violet, Violet Musica." Violet said as he took a battle stance as the man with bull horns also took a battle stance. "As for you can't let you take these things without a fight of course they won't let me hang around without a fight either." Violet said as when he did the androids began to activate as the man was shocked.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." The man said as he was ready to draw his weapon as they realized they tripped inferred security trips which was oddly delayed for some reason.

The androids visors lowered and surrounded the trio as they Blake looked around. "Don't be so dramatic." Blake said as Violet looked.

"Come on you guys can't possible think this is right do you?" He asked as he took out a chain of silver from his bag as he closed his hand on it causing the silver to turn into a spear.

"What are you talking about this is for the revolution against you humans." The man said as Violet looked.

"Yeah excuses on your end horn boy but I was more talking to the cat girl there." Violet said as he spun his spear slowly to take his battle stance. The robots arms then turned into machine guns as they aimed at Blake and her ally as well as the young Violet.

"Intruder. Identify yourself." The robot said as the man dropped his stance before pulling his sheaths trigger causing the weapon to fly out hitting the robot in the head. The man then cut through the robot causing it to shut down from being cleaved.

"Well there goes talking." Violet said as the robots looked at each other before their arms turned into blades and they charged forward. Violet began spinning his spear around as he stabbed, skewered, and slashed at each of the robots as they were winning with ease.

Blake of course used her weapon as a whole and began slashing through the androids with heavy slashes in the attempt to come out on top. She then grabbed the second handle of her sword and drew a smaller ninjato like sword from it now duel wielding as she began hacking and slashing through the androids with two swords.

"Seriously I get the Schnee's are horrible and all but doing a wrong to the people who wrong you doesn't make a right." Violet said as Adam tried to shoot Violet who used his silver to make a shield.

"Shut up human! You have no right to claim we are the ones at fault here!" The man roared as Violet turned his shield back into a spear.

"Just saying you're sounding hypocritical and trust me when I say I seen what happens when people try and go for the whole eye for an eye thing it never ends well for anyone." Violet said as he stabbed an android. "If you want equality and peace then hurting humans who discriminate you isn't the way to go." Violet said calmly as the man was getting angry with this impudent human.

"Equality and peace are impossible the White Fang will ensure the Faunus rightful place in this world!" He roared as Blake was shocked as she had just finished off another robot.

"Well looks like my mole was right about you after all Adam Taurus you are insane." Violet said as he jumped over Adam and stabbed an android. Adam was shocked when he said mole as that was a term used for a spy which mean his White Fang was compromised.

"Mole your saying you have a spy in our noble organization!?" Adam roared as Violet smirked.

"Try and figure it out." Violet said before running on ahead to the flat bed cart.

"Get back here!" Adam roared as he gave chase to Violet. Blake looked for a minute as she saw that Violet he sounded like someone she could agree with which was why she had finally made her decision as to what she was going to do, but she wasn't going to leave Violet. So with that thought in mind she ran forward and began catching up.

Blake arrived at the flat bed cart and saw Adam and Violet battling the androids and each other as Blake had to admit she was impressed with what she assumes is Violets Semblance which basically allows him to make weapon and pretty much anything out of Silver.

Blake jumped in and began assisting while using her own semblance to combo her attacks and keep the androids guessing. Once the battle was done Adam and Blake noticed something Violet had ran on ahead. As they ran ahead Adam saw the cart was empty before opening a container and to his shock the bombs were gone but instead there was a note.

Adam took it out and read it before crushing it in anger as Violet was toying with him sense he grabbed and moved the bombs to the carts up ahead all in one spot giving him little time to set them up. "That bastard human." Adam growled as he was ready to kill.

"Why are you angry Adam?" Blake asked as she looked to Adam.

"That human moved the bombs to a different location it will take us forever to find and set them up, time we don't have." Adam said as Blake looked.

"But what about the crew members?" Blake asked as Adam looked.

"What about them?" Adam asked seeing that human lives were worthless but soon they saw and heard something moving. The two looked up and saw a large mech come down as it had four legs and four guns which said guns were all pointed at them.

"Adam." Blake said as she knew they were in trouble.

The mech then began firing at them as Adam and Blake dodged the blasts knowing one hit could be deadly. Blake then charged forward and tried to hit the mech but was instead knocked back by its arm causing her to yelp. But Adam used the distraction to slash at the mechs face area before he saw it did no damage. Once he landed on the ground the mech kicked him away knocking Adam to one of the boxes.

Adam then saw Blake was about to get crushed before appearing at the door holding Blake Bridal style. "We have to get out of here." Blake said as Adam then put Blake down before the mech merged its guns and began channeling a powerful beam. Soon the beam fired knocking the two outside where they found Violet a cart away sitting cross legged as he held his spear.

"Hey glad you can drop in." Violet joked as Adam was about to attack him but the robot was heard as it exited the cart following them.

"But me some time." Adam ordered as Blake looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked knowing what Adam was planning.

Blake then charged forward and began slashing at the mech from all angles being fast and giving it little time to counter. Blake then got on its body and shut under its head area for good measure. Blake then jumped back and back flipped away as she was now next to Adam. "Move!" Adam ordered as Blake nodded and ran before she ended up next to Violet.

"So you decided?" Violet asked Blake as Adam couldn't hear them.

"Yeah." Blake said as Violet nodded.

"Guess there's no point in this then." Violet said as he got up and turned his Silver Spear back into a Silver ball and put it with the others in his bag.

The Mech then combined its weapons before firing its heavy beam to which Adam drew his sword a little and absorbed the energy. Once he did that he sheathed his sword and let out a sinister laugh as the red on his blade, hair, and outfit began to glow. The Mech then charged at Adam and was about to jump on him before Adam then drew his weapon and cut the mech in two causing its body to be destroyed.

Adam then turned around and saw Violet walking away as he was about to give chase before he noticed Blake there who looked sad. Blade was standing on a different cart. That was when he realized what Blake was doing which Adam responded by reaching his hand torts her to stop her.

"Goodbye." Blake said before slicing the couple separating the two carts as the part Blake was on began going away as Adam was shocked at this. Blake then walked away as she knew she was basically a traitor to the White Fang now.

(With Violet)

Violet walked away as he needed a spot to hide before the train arrived at its destination. That was when he heard Blake after she had betrayed the White Fang. "Hey Violet!" Blake called as Violet stopped as he looked to Blake.

"What's up?" Violet asked as Blake looked to him.

"Is it ok… if I tag along with you for a little while?" Blake asked as Violet looked before shrugging.

"Go right ahead but you and me together we have an awful lot of running to do once we arrive at our destination." Violet said as Blake looked.

"Um how come?" Blake asked as Violet scratched his head a bit.

"Let's just say me and my grandfather had a disagreement with where I would go with my life." Violet said before Blake just shrugged and followed after Blake. These two no doubt will be quite the team in the near future.

(End)

R: Ruby Rose

W: Weiss Schnee

B: Blake Belladona

Y:

R: Rey Raiden

A: Anya Rune

V: Violet Musica

E:

Name: Violet "Vio," "The Silver wielding Wanderer," Musica

Age: 17

Semblance: Silver Claiming

Origin: Violet is he only heir to the Musica Weapon development company which is Remnants top leader in the creation and development of weapons from custom jobs to basic weapon given to soldiers. His grandfather wanted him to succeed him because he knew the Rave Master would one day appear and when that day came the Musica Family will be ready to forge him the Rave Swords final form. But Violet didn't want that and wanted to find his own path and ran away and he had been running ever since to seek out his greatest fortune and take down the bad guys along the way which was how he came to gain contacts. Now he travels with Blake to Beacon so they can make there fortune and stop the discrimination of the Faunus without having to use the White Fangs means of force.

ESKK: Now please review this if none of you review I can't tell if I am doing a good job or not. Anyway like always ja ne.


	4. Trailer 4 Yellow Time

Beacons RAVE Yellow Time Trailer

ESKK: Hey final trailer and so far not that many reviews. Yeah I get that Rave Master has been off the air for a few years already and the Manga had ended years ago but come on guys throw me a bone here. Anyway enjoy the last trailer and like always leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master or RWBY so enjoy and say no to Lawyers.

 _Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than, its, would be judgment._

 _Though that makes no difference to me, I have more time to decide my own judgment and for me time is a thing I can control but cannot tamper with. For me Time is my ally so long as I don't anger it and defy its fate. But in the end it makes no difference to me every story must have a beginning and an ending. So what's your story?_

(Start)

It was late afternoon as a young man with white hair got up. He was wearing a duster merged with a gothic suit as the main and only color was white and silver. On his left eye were tattoos of sorts that were quiet runic in origin. As he sat up he looked out the window and looked out into Vale, a city with so many stories to tell, so many origins, and so many endings. He got up and put his white gloves on as he began exiting the house before a voice stopped him.

"Edward where are you going?" Came the voice of a stern woman as she had blond hair, a witch like cape, and what appeared to be a type of teaching uniform as she was wearing glasses on her violet eyes.

"I'm going out mother." The young man Edward said as his mother pointed her riding crop at him.

"You better not cause, trouble like last time/ your semblance may be a powerful one but tampering with time like that can only bring problems in the end." She said as Edward chuckled.

"Mother we know how this story has started right now, so now let's see how it will end later tonight." Edward said before leaving after grabbing an oversized pocket watch that one would have to carry by hand as the woman sighed.

"Edward you claim to want to see the stories of people but you don't even know your own story, have I done right raising him in your place Trisha?" She asked herself as she remembered her old friend.

(With Edward)

Edward walked through the night as he walked through the city as his large pocket watch was hanging from his back as it even told time lick a clock. Edward began walking to where he felt a story was about to happen as he had to see this stories beginning and its conclusion as well.

After about an hour or so of walking Edward arrived at Juniors Club as he could hear a rave going on in there. Edward then entered the club as he felt the story would be told here and as a guy who has time on his side he can wait for the story for as long as it takes. "Give me some a tropical luau." Edward said with a glare as the man nodded before going to get the drink. As he waited he knew the story would be here soon it was just a matter of time.

(Meanwhile outside)

A blond haired girl wearing an outfit that showed herself as an adventurer drove in as she parked her motorcycle. Once it was parked she took off her helmet revealing her long blond hair as her eyes were a violet color. Once she was off her motorcycle she began heading to the club as you could hear the music booming even from outside.

(Junior Club)

*Insert I Burn Yellow Trailer

The girl walked in as she headed to the bar where she saw her target talking to a man with a cane and a ball cap. As she walked she arrived she saw the guy to her right was drinking a Tropical Luau looking like he wasn't a party type which was weird sense he was at a dance club. But she also assumed he was a huntsman in training sense he had one big clock on his back.

The girl then turned to the bartender before she ordered her drink. "Strawberry Sunrise no ice, oh and one of those umbrella's." She ordered as the bartended nodded and walked away to get the drink. The young man looked to her before smirking as Junior was about to talk to her before all of a sudden everything froze, the music stopped and he only one who was moving was Yang as she was shocked.

*pause music

Edward looked to the girl as the girl was shocked to see he was still moving which showed he might be behind this. "What?" She asked as this was all shocking.

That was when Edward spoke as the girl looked to him. "You won't find what you're looking for here." He said as he then drank some of his drink.

"Wait you did do this?" Yang asked knowing that if this guy has a time control semblance she was in trouble.

Edward smirked as she caught her. "That I did but trust me I know how this story ends." He said as he didn't even look at the large breasted girl.

"What do you know?" The girl demanded as Edward chuckled.

"A lot." He began before taking another sip of his drink. When he was done he continued what he was going to say. "Stop me if you heard this story before, a little girl finds out her dad had a wife before her younger sister was born, that wife vanished when that girl was but was but a baby leaving your little half-sister's mom to pick up the pieces until she died on a mission." He began as the girl could feel her anger rising against this guy. "The girl finds a clue to her real mother's location but instead of finding a clue or her mother all she find are Grimm and if it wasn't for a Dusty Old Crow she and her toddler sister in the back of a wagon would be dead." He said as the girl knew her story like he had been there and thought if as nothing more than that a story that is used to incite excitement in the reader.

"So for the next few years while being an over protective sister and a combat school student the girl searches for clues to her mother's location while not allowing that search to control her. She then finds a lead that a club owner with a lot of underworld connections knows just about everything that goes on in town and comes here for information. They fight, wreck the club, and in the end the girl is no closer to finding her mother then when she started." He said as that did it for the girl.

Soon the girls' eyes turn red before she tried to punch the young man who sounded like he was taunting her but instead she hit air and saw his shot was empty. The Girl looked around before the young man spoke. "That's why you're no closer to finding her then when you started, your temper. It makes you weak it makes you vulnerable. Now I believe this is the part where you ask me how the story ends, am I right?" He asked as the girl looked to him with a glare of hate directed torts him. But she decided to breathe in and control her temper knowing he did have a point even if she didn't want to admit it.

"And if I don't?" She asked as the young man went to his seat and shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me time still flows, but beyond this part of the story it all really depends on when you find the ending if you can handle what the answer you will get." He said before he returned to his drink. Edward then grabbed his nose and saw he had a bloody nose knowing he was over exerting his semblance again and not realizing it. "Well let's see how this story plays out. Oh and if you must call me something call me Siegfried, Edward Siegfried. Now I believe Junior here was about to talk to you." Edward said before he snapped his fingers and time resumed.

*Continue OST

The girl was shocked as she saw Edward was wiping his bloody nose with a towel as no one even realized time was halted by him. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" Junior asked as he looked to the girl.

The girl then laughed innocently as she looked like she was being flirted with. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" She asked as she looked to the older man.

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" He asked as it sounded like they were flirting.

The girl laughed a bit before crossing her arms for a short moment. "Yes, Junior, I've got several." She said walking to him for a bit. "But, instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir!" The girl said before grabbing, Juniors, family jewels as Junior groan loud in pain as with this girls strength that was one place you did not want to be grabbed. "People say you know everything." She began before pulling out her scroll and pulling up a picture of a black haired woman. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." She threatened as she wanted answers.

"I've never seen her before. I swear!" He called in a high pitched voice as he was in pain.

"Excuse me?!" She demanded as Junior didn't use the magic word.

"I swear, sir." He said as Yang noticed the group as Edward seemed to have paid them no mind.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience." She said with a smirk as the goons were holding red curved weapons. "This must be kind of emberassing for you, huh? Awkward…" She said as she smiled and held his nuts hard.

"Listen! Blondie! Sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior said before letting go of the guy's nuts. Once he regained his breath and the pain subsided he glared at the girl. "You'll pay for that." He said as he pointed to her before walking away while fixing his tie.

"Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive." She said as she walked over to Junior before standing in front of him. "Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" She asked as she looked to Junior who was now wearing red sunglasses.

"Okay…" Junior said not noticing the reason behind Yang's little laugh. But when they were all puckered and about to kiss the girl punched Junior knocking him through a glass pillar and into the wall where a metal object hit him on the head.

The girl looked around as she as surrounded by Juniors goods before she activated her weapons Ember Celica all while every patron but Edward ran off. The girl then jumped up avoiding an attack before coming down and punching the dance floor causing it to make a shockwave as the song changed to the next techno verse.

The girl then began punching the guards while also firing shotgun blasts from her gauntlets as she was overpowering her opponents. But then a large amount began to gang up on her before all of a sudden they fell down knocked out. The girl looked and saw Edward there holding his large clock over his back as he glared at them.

"That's no way to treat a lady." He said before hoisting his weapon forward. He then grabbed the back handle on it before pulling it, when he did he twisted it causing the two hands to grow and extend outside the clock into blades with the long hand being more of a long sword while the short hand more of a guard/short sword. He took a battle stance before looking to the girl with a smirk. "I never did catch your name my fair maiden." Edward said as the girl looked.

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced as Edward nodded to that. Edward then saw the DJ bringing out a gun as he was about to fire before Edward snapped his fingers causing time to stop for him. He then ran over to the DJ before jumping behind him avoiding making physical contact with him. Once he did that to the DJ he just appeared out of nowhere and then knocked his head against the DJ Machine causing the song to change.

Yang saw this as she looked to Edward wondering what he did. "Ok I'll say it you have the coolest power ever." Yang said as Edward waved her off before seeing two new opponents.

"Melanie, who are these two?" the girl in a red gothic dress that had claws asked as she walked to her white wearing friend.

"I don't know, Maltia, but we should teach them a lesson but let's not rough up the boy too badly he is on the handsome side." Melanie said as Edward held his weapon at the ready.

Yang smirked before she unloaded the empty shells before grabbing more shells and loaded them up into both parts of Ember Celica before taking a battle stance. Before charging at them and firing her weapon at them. The twins dodged the attack only for them to go wide eyed as they saw Edward behind them and about to hit them with his weapon which the dodged just in time.

Edward began battling the white twin while Yang was fighting the red twin as they sent there attacks at them. AS the two battled the two twins Edward then summoned forth a Glyph which was used as a shield before he sent energy bolts at Melanie causing her to keep dodging. But Edward then rewind time and fired another one where Melanie would dodge two and hit her hard knocking her out.

Yang sent punches at her opponent as she was over powering the red wearing Maltia as it was soon the she knocked back Maltia hard knocking her out just as the song changed. But then from the shadows Junior came out carrying a RPG as he glared at Yang sense his club was wrecked. "You're going to pay for this both of you." Junior said as Edward smirked.

"Sorry but your time is up." Edward said as he held his weapon in a reverse grip. Junior fired his bazooka firing multiple missile at once as when he did Edward stopped time and slashed through all the missiles as when time resumed Edward was there with a thumbs up.

Junior fired again before Yang saw Ed vanish but Yang then began firing at the missiles blowing each of them up. Ed saw this and knew how the story was about to end at this point and returned his weapon to its standby/basher mode. Juniors RPG then turned into a club which he used to start fighting Yang getting hits in before knocking her back. Then with a hard swing Junior knocked Yang to glass like furniture as Yang began to get up while Junior smirked and shouldered his weapon.

As Yang got up her hair began to burn as if it was on fire as she grinned showing she was ok. Yang then punched her fists together charging up her Aura and Semblance which resulted with her hair rising up. Then Yang charged forward with the stance of a boxer as she side stepped avoiding the missiles Junior sent at her before she began punching him relentlessly all the while Yang's eyes were glowing red. When Junior tried to block the attack Yang sent a hard punch at him knocking him back breaking his weapon. But Junior got something out of it also a small lock of Yang's hair.

When Yang saw this she was now pissed as the area around her blew up as Edward took cover from the resulting explosion. Yang then charged forward ready to punch Juniors lights out and when she was upon him she punched his face sending him flying through the window where he landed on the street.

Yang followed and when she landed she saw Ruby there as Ruby also took notice to Yang. With Ruby was Rey as Yang was shocked to see Ruby brought a new friend with her as Rey was shocked.

"Yang?" Ruby asked as Rey looked. "Is that you?" She asked as she looked to Yang.

"So this is your sister." Rey said as Plue looked.

"Puun." Plue said as Yang looked surprised to see Plue.

"Oh! Hey sis and her new friends!" Yang greeted as Ruby looked.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked but then Edward passed by them walking like nothing.

"Hey Eddie!" Yang called as Edward stopped. "You enrolling into Beacon?" Yang asked as Edward looked to her.

"We'll see where my story takes me." Edward said before turning back and walking away.

"You better get enrolled or I'm coming after you and forcing you to go!" Yang called as Edward simply lifted his hand up to wave her off before lowering it.

"What was that about?" Rey asked as Yang looked and smiled.

"It's a long story." Yang said as this was going to take a while.

(End)

R: Ruby Rose

W: Weiss Schnee

B: Blake Belladona

Y: Yang Xiao Long

R: Rey Raiden

A: Anya Rune

V: Violet Musica

E: Edward Siegfried

Name: Edward Siegfried

Age 17

Semblance: Time Manipulation/Glyphs. His Time Manipulation Semblance is inherited through the Siegfried family but there all knowing law is that if someone dies they cannot use their Semblance to prevent it otherwise bad things will happen to many people. The semblance allows one to fast forward time, rewind time, and pause time but using this semblance takes a strain on Ed's body so he tries to use it sparingly and for short amounts of time.

Origin: His birth mother Trisha Siegfried came from a family with a hereditary Semblance but it skips a generation with the woman. Trisha ended up working at Schnee HQ where she met the soon to be head. But after a confrontation the man threatened to have her fired if she didn't sleep with him. Trisha needing the job to support herself had no choice but to comply and was basically raped. The rape resulted in her son but due to complications at birth Trisha died leaving Edward in the care of her best friend Glynda. As far as Edward knows his father was a Schnee who was killed by White Fang after walking out on him and his mother before he was born which turned into a fierce hatred for the Schnee Family. Now he enrolls into Beacon and becomes part of Team RAVE to begin the hunt for the Rave Stones to see the end to a Story millennia in the making.

ESKK: Ok then everyone this was the last trailer, now then I hope to see you all next time and like always ja ne.


	5. Chapter 1 Ruby Rose and Rey Raiden

Beacons RAVE

ESKK: Hey finally decided to publish a chapter of this. Reason being is that I likes and favorites for this even though it was only two reviews. Anyway I hope to see you all for this series and I will try and make it longer than most. Anyway please enjoy this and like always read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Rave Master if I did I wouldn't be here. Anyway say no to lawyers.

(Start)

You've heard the story before have you not my friend. A long time ago before Grimm an age long forgotten the age of magic the age of heroes the age we have all forgotten. In this time there were two powerful Kingdoms, Symphonia the Kingdom of Magic and Raregroove the Kingdom of technology. These two powerful empires battled each other each having different ideals, Raregroove believed the only way to achieve peace is for everything to be under one rule which was theirs, Symphonia disagreed with them and thus the 1st Kingdome Wars Began.

The two Kingdoms powers were evenly matched until Raregroove found something that was best left forgotten. The Mother Shadow Stone known as Sinclair and from it Darkness was born into the world using the Kingdom Wars as a means to fuel it. All hoped seemed lost for Symphonia as their magic was no match for this malicious darkness but it wasn't until a man of Symphonia named Shiba met one Resha Valentine who wielded the power of Etherion and a bond was born, a bond that would be torn apart. Resha created a means to battle the Sinclair and Raregroove and from it the Holy Stones were born but Resha was declared dead after the dead was done. Shiba and his four allies the Knights of the Blue Sky decided the stones needed a more fitting name and thus using the first and last letters of Resha's first and last name the stones were henceforward called Rave.

Shiba became the first Rave Master and together with the Rave Bearer he wielded the sword forged by the Musica blacksmiths called the Ten Commandments and the six journeyed to the Sinclair's location and battled it. The Knights of the Blue Sky were struck down to give Shiba the time to defeat the Sinclair. But when he thought it was defeated he was greatly mistaken in thinking the Sinclair would be defeated so easily. The Sinclair released all its power in a swift destruction known to the people as Overdrive which decimated 1/10 of the planet and ending the Kingdom Wars. The Rave Stones were scattered across the planet never to be seen again while the Sinclair was shattered into five pieces and also scattered across the planet.

50 years passed and Shiba who was searching the world for the Rave Stones eventually returned to his home of Garage Island and met one Haru Glory who may not have realized it was a descendant of the Symphonia royal family. It was after this meeting that Garage Island was attacked by those using counterfeit Shadow Stones and thus Haru was chosen as the next Rave Master. Haru on his journey met Elie who had amnesia. The friends then met many more allies, from enemies who became allies, and relics of the past and during these travels Haru Glory located the Rave Stones. But Haru though was the champion of light the Sinclair made its own champion of Darkness and after the collisions of two Gales, Gale Glory and Gale Raregroove, the Shadow Master appeared.

Haru and Lucia Raregroove battled each other on multiple occasions there power equal in every single way. It wasn't until they found the truth of the darkness that the Second Kingdom Wars truly began. Endless was the cause of this worlds darkness he was the Sinclair other half and when the two masters battled Endless appeared. But through their journey they discovered that Elie was in fact Resha sent 50 years into the future to battle Endless. The Rave Warriors battled their way to Endless and after Haru and Lucia's final confrontation Endless was defeated. But as his name implies he will continue to exist so long as our world exists for we are beings who had cheated time and undid what was already set in stone.

So take head of this story for the battles between the light and the dark shall begin anew through the Etherion's descendant and from the void a new group of Rave Warriors will be born and defend us Remnants of a forgotten time. But even these warriors will fall for you send them to their deaths against Endless.

But perhaps if we wish to claim are future the light and the dark will join blades against a common enemy with the aid of a smaller more honest soul perhaps if these three work as one we may move past Endless to a new future.

(Start)

A group of thugs no doubt hired from Juniors club was walking through town at night. As they walked people stepped away from them knowing who the orange haired cigar holding man was as his suit was neat and pristine. The group then entered the Dust shop called Till Dust to Dawn as they looked around and noticed all the Dust here. The Orange haired man walked forward as he was holding a violet stone in his hand it seemed to glow in a way that was opposite to the Dust in the store. The Stone was in the form of a necklace that hung over his grey scarf before the man looked to the old shop owner.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open this late?" The man asked as soon the goon pointed a gun at the old man.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave!" The old man said scared as he held his hand up in the air. Unknown to them a certain carrot nosed dog was watching the whole thing as he ate candy his master bought for him which was a lollipop.

That was when the man stopped the old Shop owner before speaking. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." The man said before turning to his goons. "Grab the Dust." He ordered as the goons went and did just that which they took out empty Dust Cartridges and began taking the Dust.

"Puun." Plue said quietly before running off to find Rey and Ruby who were in the store somewhere.

The Henchmen then put a case on the counter opened as the old man was scared. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." He ordered as the old man did just that and grabbed the crystals.

The leader looked at the stone as he smirked. "Man I didn't even have to use this thing yet, this Shadow Stone doohickey I think those two called it Smoke Screen?" He said as he admired the Shadow Stone.

As a henchmen walked to grab more dust he soon noticed a girl and a guy in the magazine section as the girl was looking at weapons while the young man was reading up on Vale's latest rumors of a mystical origin. The girl was Ruby Rose the Scythe wielding Huntress in training while the boy was Rey Raiden the third Rave Master. The goon glared at them unaware that they were listening to music while reading as he paid Rey's oversized sword no mind.

"Hey you kids hands in the air." The goon said as they just kept reading no doubt there music was blocking out sound. "Hey do you two have death wishes or something?" The goon demanded pulling the two causing them to look at said goon. The goon then pointed to his ear to signal there headphones as the two then took off said headphones.

"Hello?" Ruby asked wondering what was going on.

"I said put your hands in the air now." The goon said as Rey looked to the guy.

"Are you mugging us?" Rey asked as the Goon was confused.

"Yes!" He called out as Rey and Ruby looked to each other before smirking.

"Big mistake." Rey and Ruby said together before they pounced.

It was soon the Goon was sent flying backwards where he hit a display as Rey cracked his knuckles ready for more. The goon's leader looked to another goon and motioned for him to check it out. The good reared the corner and pointed his gun at the two heroes. "Freeze!" He called as Rey and Ruby then smirked before charging forward with a semblance and aura enhanced burst of speed and knocked the guy out the window with them close behind.

The goons looked out the window to see Ruby standing up after grabbing her weapon and her weapon, Crescent Rose, began to unfold into its scythe mode. Rey grabbed the TCM and shouldered it as the two smirked. Ruby spun around Crescent Rose before taking a battle stance while Rey swung his sword with a few test swings before with both hand grabbed the sword and took his own battle stance.

The cigar leader looked at the scene with a glare as he was not expecting this. "Okayyy…" He began before noticing his hired goons weren't moving. "Get them!" He ordered before they charged through the door and began to attack them.

Rey smirked as he didn't even need to switch forms for this as he began swinging his heavy sword using the flat side to do major damage to them. He then stabbed his sword into the ground before spinning by the handle and kicking multiple goons at once.

Ruby used her scythes flat side to do none lethal take downs as she fired a few shots which were used to propel herself into a spin. Ruby used her semblance to avoid bullets from a goon while Rey hid behind the TCM Eison Meteor form to avoid getting filed with holes. Ruby then used her chance to knock the goon down showing that all the goons were now knocked out cold.

The leader looked clearly annoyed and frustrated as he looked to his downed henchmen. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, Red and Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He began as he dropped his cigar and used his cane to crush it all with sirens coming in closer. "And as much as I'd like to stick around…" He continued before lifting his cane forward like a gun. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said as the bottom of his can opened up into a scope before he fired causing the blast to come flying at the two. While his weapon discharged he activated his stone causing himself to be surrounded by black smoke which would allow him to escape.

Ruby used her weapons gun and launched herself skyward and avoided the attack. Rey rolled out of the way as luckily he was ok as he so happened to roll before Plue. "Plue!" Rey called happy to see the Carrot nosed dog.

"Puun." Plue said as Rey smiled.

Rey then grabbed Plue and put him in in his hoodie and ran over to Ruby. "Where did he go?" Rey asked as Ruby looked around. She then saw him climbing the side of a building by a ladder as Rey looked to the old shop owner. "Will you be ok if we go after him?" Rey asked as she had saw the criminal.

The Oldman nodded as Ruby nodded before she and Rey ran torts the ladder to catch up to the criminal.

(With the Criminal)

The crook was at the top of the building as he ran but Ruby used her Crescent Rose to catch up to him as she glared at the criminal. "Hey!" She called to the orange haired man as the orange haired man stopped knowing the girl wasn't going to give up.

"Persistent." The man said before out of nowhere Rey appeared.

"Hey just means you're not getting away from us." Rey said as he may not have a cool weapon like Ruby but he still can get around places.

That was when engines were heard as from in front of the man a Bulwark appeared as it flew before the criminal as its side opened to let him in. The man climbed in as wind blew which caused Rey and Ruby's hair to be blown about. "End of the line, red and black." The man said as he held a dust crystal before throwing it to the ground before the trio. He then pointed his weapon at the duo and fired as Rey was wide eyed at this and acted.

"EXPLOSION!" Rey invoked as his sword transformed into its Explosion form. "EXPLOSION DISK!" He invoked as with a swing he sent an explosive disk at the blast as when the two collided both exploded and canceled each other out.

"Good thinking." Ruby said as Rey smirked.

"Hey the Rave Master has to be cunning also." Rey said as he shouldered his weapon.

That was when a bolt of energy hit the Bulwark as the two looked and saw a woman dressed in her combat uniform wielding a riding crop. The woman then adjusted her glasses before sending energy bolts at the vessel causing it to shake about as the criminal tried to hold on. He then began making his way to the cockpit as he needed their help.

(On the cockpit)

He arrived to see the woman was driving the vessel as near her was a young man with pitch black armor making him look like a king cape and helmet which the later hid his identity save for his silver eyes much like the ones Ruby has. "We got a huntress." The criminal said before the mysterious figure stood up walking calmly as he wasn't even bothered by the shaking. The woman of course ran no doubt to take care of this pest.

(Outside)

The blond haired woman then with her riding crop sent a powerful bolt of energy to the sky above the bulwark causing storm clouds to gather. Once they gathered they began to hail large ice as the vessel was being stabbed by these sharp pieces of ice.

When Rey was about to jump in he stopped all of a sudden and began to shake. He felt something dark, something of pure evil was appearing. It was like he was feeling darkness incarnate was coming to the scene as he looked up and saw a woman appear wearing red whose face he could not see but it wasn't her. It was then that he noticed the ground was glowing before he reacted and jumped away to avoid the blast as did Ruby and the Huntress. The Huntress began preparing her Semblance to form the shards of the ground to form a spear but then that was when she saw him.

A man walking next to the mysterious girl wearing pitch black armor from head to toe as on his shoulder was a modified Grimm mask no doubt a trophy of sorts, his sword though was as large as Rey's as he shouldered the pitch black weapon that carried a similar design to Rey's. On the base of this sword instead of the key stone was what looked like a dark crystal which had looked to be enrooted into the weapon; itself. Around his neck was what looked like a key stone of his own but a bit large and more like an amulet as he then grabbed it in his hand. The amulet then began to glow before the spear of shards blew up scattering everywhere luckily no one was hurt as the woman was shocked this man was able to do that.

The man then glared down at the group with his silver eyes being visible as Ruby saw the eyes that were staring at her sent shivers of fear down her spine. Like the owner of those eyes won't hesitate to kill her if she gave him or her a reason to. Ruby then switched her weapon to sniper mode as she saw Rey wasn't going to be doing anything and began firing at the two.

The girl blocked the attacks with ease while the black armored figure paid her no mind as if to him Ruby was just an annoying insect to be squashed. The girl then built up her own explosive power at multiple spots under the two to which the woman reacted by using her semblance to push Rey and Ruby out of the way before jumping away herself. The Bulwark then closed its door and flew away as Rey got back up and reverted his weapon to its base form. Plue looked to Rey worried for him as Rey saw this.

"Puun." Plue said as Rey smiled.

"Don't worry Plue I'm ok." Rey said as whoever that guy was he just knew he was evil incarnate.

Ruby though was looking at the woman with stars in her eyes as she smiled. "You're a huntress." She said with a smile as the woman looked to Ruby. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked as she looked to the woman.

(Later at the jail)

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said as she paced back and forth behind Ruby and Rey.

"They started it." Ruby said as Rey looked.

"Yeah what she said." Rey said as Plue sat on the table.

"Puun." Plue said as he ate a lollipop.

"If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back." She began as she walked in front of the table where she looked at her scroll which caused Rey and Ruby to smile a bit. The woman then looked to the duo with a glare as she wasn't pleased. "And a slap of the wrist." She said before slamming her riding crop of the table causing the two to pull back their hands.

'I so have a joke for this right now but can't use it.' Rey said knowing this woman was a no nonsense type of woman.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you two separately so Mr. Raiden would you please wait in a different room." The woman said as Rey nodded and got up before leaving the room to wait in the next one over.

This would have been Rey's perfect chance to run but he just couldn't ditch Ruby to whatever fate had in store for her here. So with that in mind Rey with Plue left the room to see what life had planned for them.

(With Rey later)

Rey sat in the room as Plue was sleeping with a snot bubble on his nose which inflated and deflated with his breathing. As Rey looked he remembered that one guy who had silver eyes and was covered head to toe in black armor. Who was he and why did he make all the hairs on his body stand on end. Something about that guy just screamed pure evil and if Rey ever faced him in a fight it would be a fight for his life. He soon noticed the door open as he saw a man with white hair, glasses and green cloths walk in as he carried a cane like wand weapon. As he walked in Rey wondered if this was the guy who wanted to meet him.

"Rey Raiden." Ozpin said as he also took notice to Plue and already knew what he was. The man looked and Rey and pulled up a chair before sitting down as he looked to Rey. "You have a carrot nosed dog." Ozpin said as Plue slept.

"Wow don't meet many people who actually know what Plue is." The man said as Ozpin nodded before having the woman who walked in pull up the images from the battle. "How were you able to make your sword do this?" He asked showing the image of the TCM turning into Explosion.

"Magic mainly through the stone at the base of the sword." Rey said as the man placed down some chili dogs to which Rey began eating up without dropping the chili.

"It's hard to believe its magic to most especially sense I only heard of two such weapons capable of doing that and only one of those weapons can be wielded to do good." The man said as Rey looked.

"That's the Ten Commandments the weapon of the Rave Master." Rey said as he ate his chili dogs.

"Hmm the Rave Master, from what I recall the Rave Master is an said to be a child's fairytale from the Kingdom Wars before the four Kingdoms were founded." Ozpin said as he looked to Rey.

"Well I'm more of the Third Rave Master so I don't have all the experience of the other two yet." Rey said as Ozpin looked to him.

"And what brings you to Vale and where are you from?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked.

"Outside the Kingdoms Garage Island where I found Plue the Key Rave and became the Rave Master." Rey said as Ozpin looked.

"And what brings you to Vale?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked to him before he spoke.

"I'm looking for a Rave Stone." Rey said as Ozpin chuckled.

"And how would you know a Rave Stone is in Vale like I said the story of the Rave Master and Rave Stones are legends stories of an old time meant to inspire hope and courage in the youth." Ozpin said as Rey looked at him.

"I know but see I'm the Rave Master and well I know I have to find the stones don't know why sense I'm still new to all this Rave Stone thing but if I can use it to help people then I'll go through any hurdle." Rey said as Ozpin looked before smiling at his answer.

"How would you like top come to my school?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked shocked and confused.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked as he ate the chilidogs.

Ozpin then showed the images of Rey fighting as Rey was shocked he had that. What shocked him more was how it highlighted the flaws with his fighting style as Rey looked embarrassed how the flaws with his combat style was on display like that. "I noticed that you had flaws with your combat style which points its either self-taught, self-developed, or you had no formal training, now from this I can tell you have talent and potential especially if these Rave Stones had chosen you what I offer you is a chance to hone these skills and learn to use your abilities and discover new ones, and most of all gives you a chance to discover secretes about yourself you yourself have not realized." Ozpin said as Rey looked skeptical.

"Ok such as?" Rey asked as Ozpin smirked.

"Depends why did Rave choose you?" Ozpin asked as Rey looked.

"Of course I know that, it's because… uh… ok you got me there." Rey said as Ozpin one upped him there.

"I rest my case, though I cannot force you to stay at Beacon all you must do to hone the skills and craft and make self-discoveries require you to take the first step." Ozpin said as Rey looked for a minute as he was thinking.

"Puun." Plue said as the Carrot nosed dog had awaken and was looking to Rey. The creature gave Rey a thumbs up as Rey understood what Plue meant.

"Alright I'm in besides it could be fun." Rey said as Ozpin smiled.

"Then I hope to see you in Beacon then Mr. Raiden." Ozpin said before he stood up leaving the chili dogs behind. "I made sure the police don't charge you or Ms. Rose for vigilante justice but please do try and refrain from causing destruction of public property in the near future." Ozpin said as Rey nodded.

"Can't make any promises." Rey said as he got up and finished the last chili dog.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy Airship a week later)

Rey was exploring the ship as he had to admit this place was awesome. Of course he never flew in airships much it was still a fun time. As he rode he noticed that one of the new students was air sick which was good for laughs as he saw the guy try and keep his lunch down. As they flew Plue popped out of Rey's back pack as the carrot nosed dog was eating a piece of candy. "Puun." Plue said as Rey looked.

"Plue get back in there once we land you can come out." Rey said as Plue nodded and went back into the bag. As Rey looked out the window he soon turned and ended up bumping into someone as he looked and saw that guy that Yang met one Edward Siegfried.

"Oh it seems our stories cross paths again." Edward said as his oversized pocket watch was hanging from his back.

"Hey you're that guy the one with Ruby's sister." Rey said as Edward nodded.

"It seems our paths of crossed for a reason be it for good or bed we'll have to wait to see how this story plays out." Edward said as Rey looked.

"So I guess you're a new student then." Rey said as Edward nodded.

"Yes my mother got me a letter of recommendation for Beacon so once I had graduated from my previous school I was able to enroll here." Rey said as he looked to Edward.

"Man she must be pretty high up in the Huntsman world." Rey said as Edward looked.

"Depends on perspective sense she is a teacher." Edward said as Rey was shocked.

"What no way." Rey said as Edward looked.

"We'll have to wait and see after all a reader wouldn't want a spoiler for a good story." Edward said before he began walking away. But when he did another person noticed him.

"Hey Eddy!" Came Yang's voice as Edward and Rey looked and saw Yang walking torts them while dragging her sister Ruby.

"Hey it's you." Rey and Yang said as they took notice to each other.

"Hey Rey." Ruby said as Rey smiled.

"Hey Ruby what's up." Rey said as Yang looked to Edward.

"Well Eddy I want you to meet my sister Ruby." Yang said as Edward looked at her calculatedly.

"Wow you're that knight guy the one who Yang claims can control time." Ruby said with a smile as she saw him.

"I'm not a time god even my semblance has limits." Edward said as Rey looked.

"Wait so you can win the lottery without having to rig it in your favor." Rey said with a smile.

"In theory yes but like the old saying goes the future is always changing." Edward said causing Rey to deflate.

"Well there goes cheating on tests." Rey said as he knew time powers had their limits.

"Wow you have time powers and your weapon what's it called, what can it turn into, oh and how did you get it?!" Ruby called as she was admiring Edwards's clock like weapon.

"The Time Powers are limited, the weapon is called Clockworks and it can turn into a special sword that I am a master of, and I built it myself like anyone else would." Edward said as Ruby had stars in her eyes.

That was when the news story was heard as the four looked at it before Edward ended up walking away no caring for it. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The newsman said as the screen showed a picture of the man from last night as Rey glared.

"Well there's the one who got away." Rey said as he hated how Roman got away while he was frozen stiff by that black armor guys presence.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." The newsman said as soon Lisa appeared on screen with current news.

"Thank you, Cyril." Lisa began before going to the story. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as a picture of the protest appeared before switching to the White Fang symbol. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Lisa began only to be cut off by the news feed being cut off.

Soon a hologram appeared of the woman from before was the hologram. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The woman said as Yang looked as Edward had returned.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as Edward looked.

"Mom." Edward said as soon the woman continued.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced as Yang was like oh as she looked to Edward shocked as she didn't see the family resemblance at all. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing and incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Glynda said as that brought smiles to everyone's faces. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before she vanished giving everyone a clear view outside.

The trio ran over to the window and saw Vale city outside it while they could also sea Beacon was not too far from Vale. "Look, you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she smiled.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said as Plue came out of the bag again.

"Puun." Plue said as Ruby looked to the Carrot nosed dog who was offering Ruby a piece of candy to which she took it and thanked the creature.

"Beacons our home now." Yang said as she put her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

Soon the group noticed the knight like young man getting air sick as he tried to hold in his vomit as Rey looked. "Guess this isn't for everyone." Rey said as the young blond man ran to find somewhere to vomit without making a mess.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as Edward was skeptical.

"I suppose." Edward said as Plue spoke up.

"Puun." Plue said as he was sucking on a lollipop.

"I wonder who we're going to meet." Yang said as soon Ruby and Rey agreed on one thing.

"I just hope there better than "Vomit boy." Ruby said as Rey soon noticed something as did Ruby. "Oh, Yang, gross you have puke on your shoes!" Ruby called as Yang was shocked.

"Gross." Yang said and repeated as she tried to get the vomit off on something.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" Ruby repeated as she didn't want to be near puke.

(Meanwhile in a hidden hide out)

The young man in pitch black armor sat upon a throne like chair with his sword stabbed into it as etched on the blade was the word "Decalogue," and as he sat he smirked. They were in a warehouse at the moment but right now he believed the week had been successful for him sense he got to see the one who would be his enemy.

That was when the woman walked in as she looked to the young man with eyes that hid her intense hatred for him. But she could do nothing to him this man was needed for the bigger plan of things. "Cinder… what do you want?" The young man demanded as Cinder looked.

"Well I did some research and found the exact location of the Dragon the problem is getting the negative emotions high enough to cause it to awaken, Lucien." Cinder said as she hated this person especially after what she had to do and keep doing to ensure he stays an ally.

"That is what the breach and the attack on the Vytal Festival is for, anything else you want to tell me that doesn't include stuff I already know." Lucien asked as he glared at Cinder with his silver eyes.

"Well Roman is getting a bit uncooperative sense he wants more of those Shadow Stones at his disposal. I told him I'll check to see if I can get him more." Cinder said as Lucien then got off his throne before walking over to Cinder. Cinder physically flinched as her mistress had warned her of Lucien's power and his semblance both of which made him more of a match against the Maiden.

Lucien then raised his hand to his side before he slapped Cinder hard knocking her far to the side with extreme force where she hit a pillar as she was shocked. "Don't tell him useless nonsense like that he will keep using his Shadow Stone until I feel he earns another better one." Lucien said as Cinder was getting up as she was nursing a busted lip and a few bruises of her own.

Cinder sent a glare at Lucien knowing this was not what she desired, she wanted to be in control to be in power but in the face of the Shadow Master the power she had was no match for him. "Yes… Lord Lucien." Cinder growled with her voice dripping venom.

"Dark Runesave." Lucien said as his sword transformed into a dark colored green blade sword as Cinder recognized that form and knew what he was about to do.

"Wait Lucien you can't be serious." Cinder said as she stepped back as she knew what Dark Runesave can do.

"I didn't like that tone you gave me so I'm simply going to remind you who the one really in charge here." Lucien said as Cinder was about to run. When Cinder tried to run Lucien was already upon her before he stabbed her in the chest with Runesave but no blood was drawn. "Dark Runesave the sealing sword makes handling people like you so much easier." Lucien said as Cinder felt her aura, Semblance, and the power she stole all sealed as she fell to her rear and tried to back away from him.

"No don't do this, you know what my associate can do to you if you try anything." Cinder said referring to her mistress as Lucien smirked.

"She had all but given you to me Cinder I'm just giving you a firm reminder and don't bother screaming no one will hear you here." Lucien said as Cinder was wide eyed as she knew she what Lucien was going to do to her now. Cinder was now backed to the wall as she knew if she tried anything Lucien could kill her. "Now do what your life was given to me for in the name of the future king of Raregroove." Lucien said as Cinder hated this but Lucien was a key component in her mistress plans so for now she had to put up with it even if she hated it.

Lucien took off his helmet revealing his blond hair and the head band tied around his forehead with his symbol on it (Demon Card symbol) as he looked down on Cinder with his Silver Eyes. Cinder closed her eyes as in the presence of others she was powerful unwavering and strikes fear into her foes. But when she was alone with Lucien all she wanted to do was escape but in the end of the day the ends justify the means.

The screen went dark as the only thing seen was a tear drop against water as no one would wish this upon there worse enemy.

(TBC)

ESKK: Now before everyone start bitching at me I want you to know that I put some major plot points in the end of this. And if you couldn't already tell Lucien is the Shadow Master and he's the one truly in control of Cinder's little group while Cinder is at her beck and call. Note that I am not trying to bash Cinder but Salem needs both the Rave Master and the Shadow Master for her long term goal and needed the Shadow Master aligned with her so she can guide both of them to the Rave Stones and the Shadow Stones to get them to fight at an exact moment with everything they have. Anyway here's the character profile for Lucien Bloodborn.

Name: Lucien Bloodborn

Age: 17

Semblance: Absolute Terror a semblance that when active whoever is its target and within range of it will feel absolute fear similar to Orochimaru's killing intent in Naruto during the Chunnin exams. Lucien can make his opponents feel like a cornered animal with its fight or flight instinct at an all-time high. Though this Semblance does have the drawback of attacking Grimm to it but when the Grimm get within range even they are affected by it. It does have an Achilles heel though and that is courage, the courage to face the foe even if you are afraid and all to protect someone.

Origin: Lucien wasn't always called Bloodborn, at one point he was Lucien Rose. Atlas created him using the DNA they were able to attain from Summer as a donner and DNA from different people with the Raregroove bloodline diluted in them. They wanted knowledge on the world before Remnant and gathered as many were attempting to make a full Raregroove clone. But instead they ended up with an infant and with their limited capabilities with cloning technology all they could do was wait and see. For the next 10 years Lucien Rose as what one woman had called him grew up in a dark dank cell in there labs always in darkness. He began to hate Atlas and when he learned the truth of his origins at age 10 he snapped and began to hate everything. He hated it so much he wanted to make it all go away which what attracted the Sinclair's Heart to him making him the Second Shadow Master. He destroyed the lab and all those in it before he began to travel to search for the Shadow Stone. At age 17 he was met by Cinder who Salem wanted at her side and had told Cinder to give Lucien anything he desired to ensure he joined her. Lucien after learning that one of the Sinclair's was in Vale he demanded Cinder's life in exchange for his assistance, her future, her ambitions, everything Cinder had been or will be Lucien demanded that Cinder give it all to him even Cinder's very existence. Cinder agreed unaware that Lucien had his own agenda and that was to destroy the world and revived it as the Raregroove Kingdom. Now Lucien is in Vale waiting for the Dragon to awaken so he may gain the Sinclair it guards. Lucien is the Shadow Master and will one day fight the Rave Master that is a fate unavoidable.

ESKK: Anyway leave behind a review before you leave alright.


	6. Announcements I'm Sorry

Announcement

ESKK: Hey guys it's me yeah I know I've been gone for like ever. Anyway I need to confess something here ok. I've been trying to think on how to continue this fanfic but I feel that it's in dire need of some revamping. Mainly involving two of the characters and Cinders role in this fic. Now if anyone even bothered to read this they would know that two of the characters I feel need to be switched out with someone else, mainly Edward and Anya. These two people were great when I made them but now they just seem cliché to me alright. Now I know for those who have read this feel like I left them hanging. Well this fic needs major changes because I don't like how this is turning out so I apologize in advance. Once I have a proper reworking done I'll return to this fic and change the things that needs to be changed. Now then sorry for any inconveniences and please enjoy this fic as much as you can ok. Now then until next time I bid you all good day and for those who actually read this fic please leave behind reviews I can't work on a fanfic unless I know what peoples opinion on it are. If I don't get reviews I can't get the drive to continue the story. Now then Ja ne.


	7. Reboot Update

p style="text-align: center;"Update folks/p  
p style="text-align: left;"ESKK: Hey people just letting you all know my new rebooted Rave Master fic has been published at long last so please enjoy it ok. Oh and remember be sure to review after reading it. So until next time I say Ja-Ne./p 


End file.
